


From Another World

by Kondork



Category: nonfandom
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young teenager named Alexander, the son of a scientist who took on his father's work after mysteriously vanishing one day. He creates a portal to an unknown world and finds another living life form. What happens when he is suddenly sucked into an adventure?<br/>(This story can be found on Deviantart and Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Near Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not in any fandom whatsoever, it is purely fiction and these are my own characters that I have made up myself. Please do not use them in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Constructive criticizem is always allowed in the comments section.

        It was a gloomy day outside; the sun hidden behind layers of dark, looming clouds. Gusts of wind blowing the leaves on trees. It was an unusual sad summer day in the deep heart of the middle of the U.S, but, a boy by the name of Alexander did not seem to mind the weather. He was too busy working on his things indoors than to watch the world around him fade it's colors. Alexander was a young mechanic, taking after his father who had been a scientist. His father had always been interested in the possibility of parallel universes and places where other creatures could live, explaining to Alexander about his theories instead of stories that were more suited for children. So, when his father disappeared one day, Alex took it upon himself to continue in his footsteps and do his best to prove all his theories right.  
  
        "Alexander, sweetie? Are you down there?" He sighed softly once he heard his mother calling, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead.   
        "Yes mom, did you need something?" He had quickly hid the blow torch he had been using behind his back. She would surely have a fit if she saw him using it.  
        "No, your friend called just now, she's on the phone hun." She smiled at her son, noticing how every passing day he seemed to look more like his father. "You know she has a bit of a temper, don't make her wait too long."  
  
        And with that, she went back upstairs, long brown hair gently swaying as she hurried up the steps.  
        He slumped his shoulders, relaxing once she had left. He tucked the blow torch under his work bench, laying a drape over the metal he had not yet sealed together. If only he had been uninterrupted for five more minutes, it would have been done. But he had to answer his friend's call, since she did have a horrible temper with waiting. His friend was ironically a red head named Sam, who was probably calling to talk about the weather outside. She wanted to be a meteorologist when she graduated, which was a pretty interesting career path in his opinion. He didn't know why she called him however, she could just walk from her house to his. She did only live a few houses down after all.  
        Alexander slipped off his dad's old working boots, along with his tool belt before walking upstairs. He always kept his goggles on however, even if they were around his neck or up near his hairline. He trotted up the stairs and into the kitchen, closing the basement door behind him. The land line phone had been set on the table from its usual spot on the wall, and Alex could hear Sam fuming about how long he was taking.  
          
        He slid a chair out and plopped down, cracking his back before he picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hey Sam, what's up?"  
        "'What's up'?? That's ALL you can say to me?" He regretted putting the phone directly to his ear. "Have you even LOOKED outside?"  
        "Kinda. Anything in particular I should be seeing here?"  
        "Ugh- Alex, go to the window. Right now."   
        After hearing the irritation in his voice, Alexander got up from his chair and headed toward the closest window. He leaned against the window and examined his backyard, seeing his dog play in the rain that had started.  
        "It's raining."  
        "And?"  
        "And my dog is being cute playing in said rain. Can you just point it out to me here Ms. Samantha?" He tapped his ginger against the window to get his dog's attention.  
        "Well, you have pavement in your yard, right? Look at it." Her voice changed from annoyed to eagerness. Whatever it was, it seemed to be amusing her.  
  
        Alexander had to press his forehead against the glass to see the pavement walk way that lead to the kitchen door, and what he saw horrified him.  
  
        "You're an ass!" There were a bunch of worms wriggling around on the pavement, probably attracted to the surface by the rain. He shuddered, scowling as he heard laughter on the other end of the phone. He had always hated creepy crawly things such as worms. "I'm going to bring my sopping wet dog over to jump on your bed."  
        "At least it would get your ass out of that basement. I mean, seriously, what are you working on down there? A weird mirror thing?"  
        He sighed with frustration and padded over to the table again, sitting back down in his chair. "I have told you a million times; it's a portal. The one my dad started but didn't finish."  
        "Well stop worrying about a portal! C'mon.." She trailed off, sighing. "Look, your mom told me to get you out of the house at least a few times a week. We're like, the only girls in your life right now until you decide to go get a date-"  
        "I'm going to cut you off right there Sam. I've told you and mom before that I am fine, I go outside all the time." Alexander huffed into the phone, letting his head lull back so he could look up at the ceiling.  
        "Oh yeah? When?" She sounded doubtful.  
        "You know I walk Ahlad every day in the morning. I did at about seven today."  
  
        There was a pause on the other end, and Alex could assume that he had out smarted Sam.   
  
        "Well, what about social interaction?"  
        "What?"  
        "You know, talking to friends. And that doesn't include me!"  
        "Since when were you my friend?" He had said it in a playful way as to not hurt her feelings, hearing a short fake laugh after he had said that.  
        "You don't talk to anyone else, do you?"  
          
        Alex paused this time, shifting positions to lean against the table. He didn't have that many friends that he could rely on like Sam, plus she was an interesting person. She had dreams, but all the other guys he tried being friends with didn't have dreams like hers. Plus, many thought he was a weirdo with his odd fashion of suspenders and dress shirts.  
  
        "You know it's complicated talking to people. Especially when it's me."  
        "Aw come on, don't be hard on yourself. I heard a girl yesterday that said you were really cute!"  
        "Yeah? Who was it?" He tried not to show how eager he was to hear who in their right mind would call him of all people cute.  
        "Your mom talking about your baby photos." Sam and Alexander both laughed at that.  
        "But seriously Sam, I know you mean well with trying to introduce me to more people. I just, well. I need to work on this okay? I know I sound crazy but-"  
        "'Dad would have wanted me to finish it.' I know, I know. But you never hang out with me anymore Alex.. It's getting boring with my head up in the clouds all alone." He could hear the disappointment and down right abandonment in her voice.  
  
        Alexander frowned at that, tapping his fingers against the table. He really did need to spend more time with her, but he couldn't let Sam come over again and into the basement. Last time she broke a few things, not on purpose of course, but enough to get him angry and set back a week in progress. He had been working on that thing for an awful long time. He felt he was so close to finishing it though. He needed it to be done and at least try to get it to work.  
  
        "I'll tell you what Sam. When I'm done with this thing I promise I will do that thing you always wanted to do."  
        He heard a gasp on the other end. "Wait really? You mean it?"  
        "Yeah." He smiled. "Staying up on the roof all night."  
        "Waiting for the sun to come up.." She finished with a sigh. "God you may be an anti-social bastard but you know how to make me happy Alex."  
        "What can I say, I'm a ladies man." He chuckled softly. "I gotta go keep working on it though so I can do that with you, okay?"  
        "Okay.." She grumbled softly. "You better hurry up with that thing Alex!"  
        "I'll do my best, talk to you later."  
  
        And with that, he hung up and let out a sigh. He got up from the chair and walked over to the kitchen doorway. Ahlad was sitting there, soaking wet. The poor Husky. Alexander let him in and the dog sprayed water everywhere, making the boy laugh and set his wet fur. The pooch looked up and into Alex's dark brown eyes with his brown and blue ones, trying to lick his cheek. Alex smiled and kissed his nose, getting a sloppy dog kiss in return.  
        Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Alexander headed back down into the basement to continue welding the metal together. He was one piece away from finishing the frame of the portal, and he was very excited and nervous at the same time. What happens if it actually worked? What if it didn't? What if he did something wrong? Many questions were racing through his mind as he slipped his working boots back on and grabbed the blow torch. He put his goggles back over his eyes, ready for long days of working to get it done.


	2. Out of the Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a bit more exciting in Alexander's life

        A month went by and the machine Alexander had been working on was finally complete and ready to go up and running. It had turned on once before when he had connected it to the house’s electricity-- which his mom was not pleased about in the slightest-- but it was only for half a second and Alexander had his back turned to it. The wires had also caught on fire when the portal turned on for that half a second, leading to his mother and only friend to become concerned about him. Alexander however, had made sure this time that he had a fire extinguisher strapped onto his back with the hose close to his hand, just in case there was another fire.  
        Now, with his mother away at work, Alex was ready to connect the wires to the house’s electricity again. With his goggled adorned over his eyes for protection, he bit his lip in anticipation as he held the two wires in his shaky hands. He stood in front of the doorway-shaped portal, clicking his tongue with nervousness.  
  
        “It’ll be fine,” Alex reassured himself softly, “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
        And with that, he connected the wires. They didn’t catch on fire this time, but they did spark. His eyes quickly went to the portal, a yellow-gold light emitting from it. A grin spread across his face; he actually got it to work! Alexander’s grin quickly vanished, replaced with utter disbelief and shock. A hand had emerged from the other side of the portal, and it didn’t look human. He jumped back but continued to hold the wires in place, heart hammering in his chest. As soon as the hand popped through the portal, a body followed in pursuit. Alex had squeezed his eyes shut when sparks began flying from the portal, the yellow glow quickly turning red. Whatever that thing was, it had caused the portal to go haywire.  
        Alexander quickly got to his senses and disconnected the wires in his hands, opening his eyes to see a body on the floor. He dropped the wires and quickly went to it, lifting his goggles up onto his forehead to get a better look.  
Whatever the thing was, it had oddly colored skin and horns protruding out of a large tuft of white hair. It also had four arms and no clothes. Alex screamed in shock and stumbled backward, ending up on his workbench and grabbing a wrench for protection. His scream had seemingly gotten the creature’s attention now, getting up off of the floor silently. Since it was now off of it’s stomach, Alex could now see it had two sets of red eyes and an extra mouth on it’s neck. Alex looked up at the alien, both excited and scared out of his mind. What was it? How did it get through the portal?  
        The alien made it’s way over to Alexander, who was still on the workbench with a wrench as a weapon. It grinned, showing the sharp teeth in both mouths. It then started to talk, but in a series of incoherent noises, not any language Alex knew, that’s for sure.  
  
        “I.. I’m sorry but please don’t hurt me.” Alex’s voice was quiet and pleading as he looked up at the alien.  
        The creature seemed to process what Alex was saying, it’s second set of eyes closing briefly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Perfect English, well, for an alien.  
        Alexander was baffled, setting the wrench down and getting off of the workbench. “You.. speak English?”  
        “I can translate any language in the known galaxy, I am very smart.” The alien leaned down, inspecting Alex. “I’ve never seen anything like you before though.”  
        “My name is Alexander Lichfield; a human on the planet Earth.” He bit the inside of his cheek, looking up at the alien.  
        “Must be from another galaxy. I am Vverz, Zeoian of planet Foma.” Vverz smiled with both his mouths, patting Alex on the head. “It is nice to meet you, Alexander. But, why am I here exactly?”  
        “Er-” Alex racked his brain for an answer before shrugging his shoulders. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know this would happen- I’ll let you get back home, okay?”  
        “Oh no!” Vverz chuckled, his smaller mouth talking now. “I would like to stay if I could, I love to explore new places and I have never heard of ‘Earth’ before. It sounds exotic and exciting.”  
        Alexander couldn’t help but smile at that, nodding his head. “Okay but, you can’t explore that much. You’ll get taken away and you won’t be able to get back home.”  
  
        With that, Alex lead Vverz upstairs, the alien bumping his horns against the basement doorway. He seemed amazed with everything in the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and opening the freezer. Vverz stuck his head in and shivered. Alex had to pull him out and sit him down at the table so he could at least answer some questions that Alex had.  
  
        “Okay, so, Vverz. I know you are excited and you want to explore but you can’t go outside.”  
        Vverz’s mouth’s frowned, but nodded. “Can I look outside?”  
        “Not if there are people on the street. I don’t want you getting hurt. You’re..” Alex paused, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his arm. “Amazing. You’re too advanced for the Earth Vverz and I’m sorry.”  
        He made a small ‘o’ with his mouth, understanding with a nod. “I get it. Earth is not used to other species.”  
        “Yes, exactly.”  
        “Forma had special grounds where others could locate and land their ships, so I am very acquainted with other forms of life. If only I had my social communicator.” He sighed and leaned against the table.”I could show you all of the species I have met.”  
  
        Alexander smiled and patted Vverz shoulder, the two chatting back and forth about their advancements in sciences and technology along with just basic questions. Alex learned that Zeoian’s are far more advanced than any human technology that was currently available. Alex also learned that Vverz was 3 genos old, and each genos is equivalent to 5.5 human years. So, Vverz was technically younger than Alexander by 0.5 years. It was fun for the two to learn more about each other and how they differed. Their differences in physical attributes were easily seen; Vverz with extra limbs, eyes, mouths, and horns. Alex found it all fascinating and quickly moved to his room instead of the kitchen. Alexander didn’t know that Ahlad was curled up in his bed though, and the dog was howling at the top of it’s lungs at Vverz.  
  
        “What IS that thing??” Vverz was quick to press his body and contort to fit against the hallway walls, suspending himself up on the air as his back pressed against the ceiling. Ahlad was jumping up at him, snarling and barking.  
        “It’s my pet dog- Ahlad, heel!” Alexander’s voice was stern and commanding toward the dog, watching as the pooch sat down but glared up at Vverz. “It’s okay buddy..” He stayed beside him and pet his back. “Vverz, be careful. You can come down now, I’m holding his collar.”  
  
        Vverz was cautious when he slipped down from the walls, tense as he looked at the strange four legged creature. It was surely vicious and could be a danger to him. Vverz looked over at Alex, who was gesturing for him to hold out his hand. He looked nervously at the strange-eyed ‘dog’ and hesitantly put his hand down in front of his snout.  
        Ahlad pushed his nose gently against Vverz’s hand, sniffing his strange skin before licking him. Alexander let go of his collar and the dog was quick to sniff all over Vverz.  
  
        “Aw, he likes you.” Alex snickered and watched carefully as Vverz pet his back.  
        “He is very cute. I like him.” He smiled and sniffed Ahlad right back.  
        “Come on, let’s go into my room. You’ll be comfy in there.  
  
        The two and the dog walked into Alexander’s room, which was decorated wall-to-wall with posters of sciency things and a few bands that he enjoyed listening to. His room was a chaotic tidy like any teenager on the face of the Earth; it was messy, but he knew where everything was. Vverz seemed to occupy himself with a lava lamp that was on Alex’s shelf, flicking it lightly before sitting down on his bed.   
        Alex had busied himself with getting sketches of Vverz instead of taking pictures. The camera on his phone wasn't that good and no one would believe him that an alien had popped out of the portal. He could barely believe it himself. His sketched weren’t that good though since he wasn’t an artist. His brain clicked, eyes widening.   
  
        “Vverz, I hope you’re fine with this, but I need one of my friends to come over real quick.”  
        “What for?” Vverz had Alhad in his lap, four arms wrapped around the dog in a hug.  
        “I need her to draw you.”


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you introduce an alien to your own mother?

                Vverz seemed to shift nervously on the bed. He had grown a fondness for this boy Alexander. He didn’t want to really meet any more humans if what he had been hearing is true. What if his friend told someone that could lock him away? He looked down at the dog laying comfortably against his torso with both sets of arms wrapped around it. Alexander wouldn’t bring over a friend that could harm him, right? Vverz looked back at Alex, who was looking a little eager but impatient. Vverz studied his face and wondered if all humans had dark skin like that. The green-blue alien let out a sigh and nodded his head.  
  


                “Okay, great. She’s amazing I swear. I think you’ll like her. Just stay up here for now okay?” Alexander then rushed off and down the hallway to the kitchen, boots clunking with every step.

 

                Now, Vverz was alone with Alhad. He pet his soft fur before picking him up and setting him on the bed. Vverz looked around the room, then found his eyesight set on the only window in the room. Sun was shining through the tree that stood tall outside of Alexander’s bedroom, a bird chirping and leaves rustling in the soft winds. Vverz stood up and walked over to the window. He didn’t know it was glass, so he was shocked when he tried to stick his head out and his face smushed against it. He frowned, then took a couple minutes to realize how to open it.

                The warm summer air greeted him with a nice hello, making Vverz relax and sit on the windowsill. His planet only had artificial light that was like a sun, but this was far better. He let one of his legs dangle out the window as he continued to take in the gorgeous scenery. The tree was mostly blocking his view, but he could see many houses and a portion of the backyard.

                His calm thoughts about the Earth were quickly interrupted when he heard boots on the floor again. Alexander was going to be mad if he saw him like this; he said not to go near windows. But it was too late.

 

                “So, Sam, this is- Vverz.” He had said the alien’s name in a stern tone of voice. “Come on, away from the window. Sam come here, he isn’t going to bite.”

 

                A girl was pushed in from behind Alexander. She was taller than him by quite a bit; bright red and orange hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was far more paler than Alex was, almost looking like a ghost beside him. Vverz offered a small wave as he got up from the windowsill.

 

                “Holy shit.” Sam walked towards him, “You’re so adorable!” She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his middle.

                “Oh boy.” Alexander mumbled, walking over and prying her arms away. She was asking questions a million miles a second. “Okay shush. I already asked him questions and I’m pretty sure he is tired of it. I’ll tell you the ones I know, okay?”

 

                Vverz sat back down on the bed, rubbing at his sides. The girl called Sam was very strong. He looked at her some more while Alex was answering some of her questions. She was doing her best not to stare at Vverz. She was as excited as Alex when he first got to know him.

 

                “So, he’s stuck here for a bit huh?” Her voice was quiet, looking over to Vverz with a bit of sadness.

                “Yeah, I have to fix the portal. And then I don’t even know if it will take him directly back home. It might go to another galaxy completely.”

                “I believe you can get me back home Alexander.” Vverz smiled at the boy, who had jumped in surprise. He hadn’t expected for Vverz to be listening. “And even if you can’t. I like it here a lot.”

                Sam smiled at that, turning back to Alex. “So, this is going to ruin our plan huh?” She crossed her arms.

                “What? No, of course not!”

                “Alexander Avery Lichfield, you have an alien to care for now!” She pointed at Vverz. “You can’t just skip out on this guy.”

                “Then what do you want me to DO?” Alexander sighed in irritation before getting an idea. “What if we just bring him with us?”

                Vverz perked up at that, looking at the two humans. ‘Bring me where? Outside?”

Sam thought about it for a moment before smiling. “Yeah okay. Yes Vverz we are going to bring you outside.”

 

                Vverz jumped up from the bed and brought the two in a group hug, clearly excited to be able to go outside.

 

                “But we have to wait until it gets dark out Vverz! Not right now.” Alexander’s voice was strained a bit. The four arms wrapped around him was a little too much.

                Vverz took the hint and let go of them. “Oh.” He frowned. He was still excited to go outside though.

 

                With all the commotion going on inside the house, Alexander had completely forgotten about his mother. From the front door, he could hear it open. His mom was angry about how he had invited Sam over without her permission, she must have saw her bike parked in the front yard. Alexander quickly told Vverz to be quiet and not to make any noises, gesturing Sam to head out of his room first as he followed.

 

                “Sorry mom, she just had to tell me about a cool weather device she wanted me to build.” He said as he walked through the hallway and into the main room where his mother stood.

                “Yes, sorry Mrs. Lichfield. I always forget to remind him to text you first.” She smiled at her, showing off her blue braces.

                “As long as you two weren’t up to something behind closed doors, it’s okay.” She laughed a little, walking to the kitchen. The two teens looked disgusted at each other, mocking a silent gag. He hated it when his mother implied that they were dating.

                “Mother, I never!” Alex followed after his mom, a hand to his chest in fake hurt. “Me and Samantha would never do anything of the sort!” Sam nodded in agreement, but pretended to kiss his face anyway just to make him blush.

                “Alright alright, you two aren’t a couple. I’ll write it down.” His mom laughed as she sat down at the table. “Well Alexander, maybe you should work on that weather thing for Sam. It would be better instead of that thing in the basement. No more using power for it hun, okay?”

 

                Alex bit his lip nervously, nodding his head. His mother raised her eyebrows at that. She knew her son very well and his habits of rubbing his neck or biting his lip. She looked sternly at him, knowing he would crack. They were doing something in his bedroom weren’t they? Or he had been using power for that machine again?

 

                “Alex.”

                “Okay okay, um. I used power for the machine again mom, sorry.”  
                She inhaled deeply before running a hand through her hair, pulling it out of its bun form and letting it fall around her shoulders. “What for? Honey I know you want it to work..” Her voice softened, looking at her son. “Your father would be really proud, but it’s not going to work.”

                “But-” He looked over at Sam, who was really good at keeping a neutral face. There was no way in hell his mom was going to get information out of her. “Mom, it did work.”

                Her eyebrows rose on her face. “Oh. Well I’m proud of you sweetie.” She smiled warmly at him. “What happened?”

                “Well, erm..-”

                “An alien popped out and now it’s hiding in his room like E.T.” Sam said, still keeping up with the poker face.

 

                The room went silent, Alexander’s heart racing in his chest. He was scared for Vverz. But maybe if his mom saw how great he was, she would understand.

 

                “I’ll go get him.” Alexander spoke softly, heading to his room.

 

                Vverz had been laying on his bed comfortably, both sets of his eyes closed as he was stretched across the mattress. Alhad was laying against his side, woofing in his sleep. Vverz opened two eyes that were closest to the door once he heard the familiar clunking on Alexander’s boots. He sat up with his eyes open, stretching his relaxed muscles.

 

                “My mom wants to meet you. C’mon.” Alex spoke quick, grabbing one of Vverz’s hands and pulling him off of the bed.

 

                The two walked through the hallway as his mother and friend waited in the kitchen. The two teens were nervous, but Alex showed it most. When Alex rounded the corner to the kitchen doorway with Vverz by his side, his mother was speechless.

 

                “Mom, this is Vverz. He is, well, obviously an alien. But he’s really nice! I don’t expect us to keep him or anything.. But when he came through the portal, he broke it. I have to fix it again to get him back home.”

                She stayed quiet, getting up from her chair from the table. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, opening it and taking a swig.

 

                “Okay. But we do NOT tell ANYONE else about.. Er. Vverz here. Does he speak English?”

                Alex nodded his head and led Vverz to sit down at the table. “I think he’s just scared right now.” Vverz nodded his head quickly to confirm.

                “You and your father..” She trailed off, sighing. She took a big gulp from her drink before setting it down on the counter with a soft clink. “You kids want PB and J’s?” The two teens nodded in agreement, Vverz pondering what that meant.


	4. Chapter 4: Peanut Butter Alien

        The four sat at the kitchen table, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Vverz had no clue what a peanut butter or a jelly was, but he enjoyed the brown substance the best. The purple gelatinous one was bitter to him, and the consistency felt odd on his tongue. After eating three  sandwiches that had just peanut butter on them, Alexander’s mom just decided to slide over the jar holding his new favorite food, letting Vverz do whatever he liked while trying not to rudely stare at the alien in front of her. He poured peanut butter onto his plate and started eating it with his long, slender fingers as utensils.

 

        “So..” Alex’s mother trailed off, watching him eat in a child-like manner. So much for not staring rudely. Even though she was calm looking on the inside, in her head warning signals were going off. He did look like a predator, and he was an alien for crying out loud. She had to be protective of her son and make sure that this thing didn’t hurt him. She clicked her fingernails on the table, trying to think of what she wanted to say, drawing a blank. She then looked at the second mouth that Vverz had on his neck, intrigued by it. “Can you eat with both of your mouths?” It was an odd question to ask, but she was curious.

 

        Vverz looked at her with a small surprised noise, peanut butter dripping down his chin. He went to respond verbally, but found that the mouth on his face was getting stuck together. He smacked his lips and moved his tongue around, not liking the sensation of the substance sticking inside his mouth.

 

        “I use this mouth,” He talked with his lower mouth, pointing to the one on his face, “for larger prey since I can unhinge my jaw.”

        “Woah, really? Can we see it?” Sam looked over at him, eyes twinkling.

        “Mmhm.” Vverz rubbed his jaw with two of his hands before unhinging his jaw with a small pop, showing the inside of his mouth. His tongue was pointed and snake-like, almost looking like an actual snake in his mouth. Pointed teeth covered both his top and bottom jaw, looking intimidating. But it was very gross due to the peanut butter, and the three humans shared disgusted faces.

        Alex leaned forward and observed his teeth, avoiding the grossness of the alien’s mouth. “Do you mostly eat meat then? You don’t look like you should be eating stuff like this.”

        Vverz nodded his head. “But this tastes very good, I don’t mind it.” He hummed and continued eating the peanut butter off of his plate.

 

        Sam laughed a little bit at Vverz, finding it funny that he ate peanut butter like a dog would. It was kinda cute too, kinda. Once his plate was licked clean of the food, Alex was quick to take the jar away and close it so he wouldn’t get any more. Vverz out a huff and rolled all four of his eyes, crossing a pair of his arms. He continued to smack his lips in an attempt to get rid of the peanut butter from his mouth, but just his saliva wasn’t doing him any favors.

        Alex got up from the table and put the peanut butter away, getting a soda out of the fridge for Vverz to wash down the whole jar of peanut butter he had just eaten. The boy opened it for the alien and set it down in front of him.

 

        “This will help with the peanut butter.” He said, sitting down where he had been before.

        “Alex, you should have given him milk, not liquid sugar. Soda doesn’t do anything for peanut butter mouth.” Sam rolled her eyes.

 

        Vverz started down at the can in front of him before picking it up a bit too quickly, spilling a bit of the fizzy drink out of the can and onto his hand and the table. He let out a soft ‘oops’ before bringing the can to his lips, taking a big gulp;

        And immediately spitting it out.

        He set the can down and quickly started wiping at his tongue, not enjoying the carbonated bubbles at all. They tingled and mixed with the peanut butter, making everything taste terrible. Alex started freaking out, grabbing a fist-full of his dark brown hair. He didn’t know if Vverz was allergic to anything, and there was really no way of knowing. Sam was laughing her ass off, content that she was right that the soda wasn’t going to work.

        Alex’s mom however, was currently covered in the soda that Vverz had spit out, not very pleased at all. Her brown eyes, the ones her son had inherited, were cold. Yes, the alien in her kitchen was funny but this was too far. She let out a sigh and got up from the table, telling her son to please take care of Vverz. She then headed off to the bathroom to wash off, unpleasant as the soda, stained shirt she wore clung to her, along with her tanned face covered in soda, alien spit, and peanut butter chunks.

 

        Sam’s laughter went from 10 to 0 real fast after seeing Alex’s mom look like hell, turning to Alexander with an open mouthed frown, as if to say ‘oh shit, your mom is really pissed’. They both watched as she walked down the hallway, hearing the door to the bathroom click. They then looked toward Vverz, who was looking sorry and also disgusted by the gross soda and peanut butter combo. He had been licking the back of his hand in an attempt to get the horrid taste out of his mouth.

 

        “Should we give him water or milk?” Sam asked, pushing her red hair behind her ear.

        “Probably both, just to be safe.”

 

        Sam got up from the table, followed by Alexander. He got Vverz a glass of water as she poured him a glass of milk. The two then placed the drinks in front of the alien, who just curiously looked at the glasses of the liquids. He eyed the humans suspiciously, not ready to trust after the soda. He took the water and stuck his tongue in, finding it flavorless and cold. Vverz was quick to down the water, gulping and getting the peanut butter out of his mouth. Finally. He then looked at the white liquid before pushing it away.

 

        “This one is a trick.” He stated after pushing the glass away.

        “What? No, it’s just milk.” Alex said, picking up the glass. “Here, see?” He took a sip.

        “Hmm..” Vverz crossed his arms and shook his head, not buying it. He wasn’t going to drink it anytime soon, so Alex just gave up and dumped it out in the sink.

        “Well, since he’s eaten, what do we do now? Take him for a walk?” Sam snorted and leaned against the table.

        “Well, he can’t go outside yet. It’s still light out. Plus I don’t really think he’s ready yet to go out.”

        “I am so!” Vverz retorted, hand banging against the table with a huff. “Please? I wanna know what it’s like out there! Your world is so.. different. You can’t blame me for wanting to go explore it.” He then crossed his upper set of arms like a child, pouting with both sets of lips.

        “You haven’t even let him go outside? Alex you are such a dick.” Sam crossed her arms as well and frowned at him.

        “Hey, come on! I don’t want someone calling the police or something, alright? And like I said, we are going to bring him outside with us anyway, so it’ll be fine.”

 

        Sam and Vverz were subdued for now, uncrossing their arms. Alex rolled his eyes and leaned against the table like Sam had been before.

 

        “Oh! I almost forgot why I wanted you to come over Sam.”

        “What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you just want me to meet this lil cutie patootie?”

        “No, I needed you to draw him for me. You know how horrible I am with that stuff.

        ‘Why do you need me to draw him?”

        He groaned, rubbing his face. “Because I can’t just take a picture of him. Government stuff. I need a drawing of him to prove that he exists.”

        Sam went quiet for a moment. ‘Well that just sounds like a bad idea. Think for a second. If I draw him, people will just think he’s a character I made up. You have to take a picture to prove that he’s real.”

        “But I can’t Sam. If I take it on my phone i’ll-” He paused. “Wait, what if I take it on one of those older cameras?”

        “You mean like, a Polaroid or something? I don’t think anyone has those anymore Alex.”

        “I bet your nerdy dad has at least one that works. He does collect stuff, right?”

 

        Sam sighed and nodded. Her dad did collect things. A lot of things. Mostly antiques. Their family had to have rental storage units to make up for his obsession. He had stopped for a few years, but she REALLY didn’t want to bring anything up with him if there was a chance he would start collecting again. She bit her lip in thought, then winced since her braced got caught on the inside of her top lip.

 

        “Alright, fine. We can ask him. But I swear to the gods above if you make him start collecting old shit again I will break your arm.”

        “Deal. Looks like we’re heading outside then Vverz. Are you ready?”

        “Yes!” He got up quickly with a smile, horns smacking into the ceiling and causing two holes to form.

        Alexander stared at the holes, sighing. “I won’t tell my mom if you don’t.”

        “Not a word, promise.” Sam grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this story is on Deviantart by the same name, along with Quotev also by the same name.


End file.
